Barbarian
The Barbarian is one of 31 playable characters as well as an early enemy in the game Castle Crashers. His magic is based on weapons, with random weapons falling out of the sky when he uses his power. His default weapon is the Barbarian Axe. He wears a mask that has a long crack through it. Barbarian's specialties include combo locking, and basic boss slaying. Involvement The Barbarians are the ones that attack the Home Castle, and kidnap the four princesses at the beginning of the game. Magic Splash Attack "Blunt Weapons" Element: Weaponry (aka Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 hit per upgrade level (max of 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 = 30 at level 90+ Weapons rain from the sky in alternating directions, and contrary to popular belief, this attack is NOT a reskin of arrow rain. Magic Projectile "Axe Toss" Element: Weaponry (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage = 59 at level 90+ Tosses an axe that damages normal enemies. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on normal mode as it does to a Stoveface or Cultist on insane mode. Magic Jump "Pillar of Debris" Element: Dust (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage = 59 at level 90+ Jumps with an upward blast of dust that damages overlapping enemies. It's assumed that it's a way to recycle the waste from his Barburritos business. Trivia * The Barbarian can be used to earn the "Traitor" achievement by defeating the Husky Barbarian. * A Barbarian was made as a collectible figurine along with the 4 main knights. * The beefy Barbarian seen at the start of the battle is one of only four beefy Barbarians seen in the game. Besides this one, there is the one who kidnaps one of the princesses in the Barbarian War stage (possibly the same one due to how close they are in location), the one in the Necromancer boss battle (which still could have been the first one as well as he is undead) and lastly the one who sells the Thick Sword at the Swamp Store. * Barbarian is a A Rank character (A-). * People often consider Barbarian a reskin of arrow rain characters; This is untrue, in fact, Barbarian's splash magic is more like Dark Pillars that rain from the sky in terms of damage per second. Unlock Path Strategy to Unlock You should have maximum Agility to do this. It would also be recommended to also try to get a substantial amount of points in Defense as well, and also bring five health potions. When the battle starts, you want to go to a corner. When the Barbarians start coming out, shoot at them with arrows as fast as you can. Then, when the Barbarians get near, you want to kill them with your weapon. It is recommended you have the Pink Knight Pack, and enough levels to unlock the Lollipop. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Villains Category:Gameplay Category:Former villains Category:Playable Characters Category:A Rank